


Give You the Ocean

by akadiene



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Kink Negotiation, M/M, Menstruation, Service Submission, Sub!Dex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akadiene/pseuds/akadiene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex just really likes doing things for Nursey, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give You the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: "Omg sub dex pls"
> 
> Departed from the norm here and went for service-oriented submission. A lot of this is like, kink negotiations. Also CONTENT WARNING for period sex. Sort of. There is no blood, no penetration. Dex doesn’t even take off his pants, but he is menstruating while this happens. Don’t know where that came from, but I went with it. It helps with cramps I guess???? Sorry if that’s not your cup of tea.

In retrospect, the signs were there. 

When Derek saw Dex for the first time after their tour the winter previous, he was helping Chowder bring in boxes to his room, arms loaded and smiling.

“Dex, it’s my stuff!” Chowder was saying. His parents were already gone with the rental and his bags and boxes were on the front lawn. 

“I’ve got it. Don’t worry,” Dex said. “Go start putting your stuff away, maybe.”

“Give me something to carry,” Derek said, stepping up to Dex, whose eyes hardened.

“No, thank you,” he said in a clipped tone, turning away to march up the stairs, a big tupperware box in his arms, leaving Derek alone on the lawn, bewildered. 

There was that time Wicky was complaining about how he couldn’t get his new skates to tie tight enough one morning before a practice, and the others began chirping him mercilessly while he sat and pouted.

“Here, let me try,” Dex said, kneeling immediately, which made the team laugh at him of course, but he didn’t even respond. Then he’d said, “I need to drop mine off to get sharpened later today. Anyone else want me to bring theirs too?”

And Derek lost track of how often he got to the Haus to find Dex tinkering with Betsy, or the washer and dryer, or caulking windows, or mowing the lawn, or changing lightbulbs, or greasing door hinges, or tightening shower heads, or vacuuming the living room, or doing the dishes, or hosing off the siding, or cleaning out the gutters, or fixing loose tiles on the roof.

“You’re making the rest of us look bad,” Derek grumbled at him whenever it happened. He himself had begun his own mission for dibs, which consisted mainly of correcting Ransom and Holster’s essays and giving back massages. 

Dex only ever rolled his eyes at that.

So when Derek and Dex moved away from hostility to tolerance to friendship and to fucking and to finally to something beyond that late in their third year, he really should have known. 

“Dex,” he said one night when they were gathered in the living room watching Big Brother, Dex tucked under Derek’s arm, Chowder’s legs on both their laps. “Will you get me a beer, please?”

Dex didn’t even answer, just pushed off Chowder’s legs and stood to go to the kitchen.

“You must be some good in bed,” Whiskey said from his spot on the floor, “for him to get you things like that.”

Derek jerked his head down to stare at Whiskey, confused. Dex had always done things for people.   

“Fuck off,” he said, “and stop being gross.”

Sometimes he really missed Shitty.

When Dex came back and handed Derek his beer – cold, with the top twisted off already – Derek kissed him on the temple. 

“Thank you. You didn’t get one for yourself?” he asked, gesturing to the empty bottle at their feet. 

“Oh,” Dex said. “I forgot.” He shrugged, and leaned in further before turning back to the TV.

They didn’t always sleep together because the bunk beds were too small and they were rather large, and anyway, Derek had a habit of rolling around at night which meant he often ended up on the floor if they doubled up. They’d vaguely discussed maybe getting a bigger bed for their last year, but for now it was good. They had sex, or they didn’t. Sometimes they fell asleep together, sometimes Dex found the energy to go up the ladder and pass out there. It worked, though the others didn’t understand it, and they were, beneath the bickering and bad jokes, happy. 

Granted, the others didn’t understand their relationship that much at all, but they didn’t mind. 

That night, after the show was done and everyone drifted off to their rooms, and Dex had climbed up to lay in his bed, Derek thought about the beer and decided to – experiment. 

“Dex,” he said to the ceiling of his bunk in the darkness. 

“Huh,” Dex grunted. 

Derek paused, trying to find the right words. 

“What, Derek.” Dex’s voice was rough and low.

“I’m too lazy to jerk off. Will you come do it for me?”

There was a few seconds of silence, and then a long sigh from Dex, and then he legs came down the ladder. 

“Too lazy to jerk off,” Dex mumbled when he crawled in. “Can’t believe you.”

“Mm.” Derek’s arms immediately went around Dex, who didn’t hesitate to press himself up against Derek despite his grumbling. “It’s just better when it’s you,” Derek said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dex said. Like he was annoyed. Except –

“Oh-ho-ho,” Derek crooned when Dex readjusted to sit on Derek’s thigh and Derek felt a distinctive wet spot where their bodies met.

His experiment was a rousing – arousing? – success.

The next afternoon found Derek sitting in their rolling chair in the attic, spinning around, waiting impatiently for Dex, who was to return from class any minute. His heart was pounding and his hands were if not shaking then at least a little unstable, but he had looked things up online this morning, and knew they needed to talk.

Which is what he said as soon as Dex came around the corner and threw his bag down on Derek’s bed.

“We need to talk,” Derek said. Dex froze then slowly turned towards him. 

“Why.”

“Oh, shit. Fuck, no. I didn’t mean it in a bad way. Uh. Uh. Can you spare a minute to talk with me?” Derek said. Fuck, he was going to have to work on this. But Dex visibly relaxed and let out a breath.

“Christ, Nursey. Give me a fucking heart attack, why don’t you.”

“Sorry. But I really do, uh, need you to answer some questions for me.”

“Alright…” Dex sat on Derek’s bed, bending forward so his head didn’t hit the top. 

“Um. Okay.” He tried to find his chill, for Dex’s sake, but all he found was that he had none at the moment. “I sort of noticed that you, um, like being told what to do.”

Dex’s eyes snapped to Derek. “That’s not a question. And anyway, I don’t.”

“But–”

“Can we not talk about this.”

“No,” Derek said. Of that he was certain. “We really have to. I need to know what you… need.”

Dex sighed harshly and leaned back so he was laying on the bed, his hands covering his face. “I just. Fuck. I like… doing things. For you. Ugh! I don’t want to talk about this.”

“You like doing things for me. But you don’t like being told what to do?”

“No.”

Derek bit his lip and thought back to what he knew already. “Okay. So you like… being asked to do something? I don’t really… Sorry. I don’t really see the distinction.”

“Fuck. Okay. We really are going to do this. Um. Doing things without you asking makes me feel guilty.”

“But. You do things for me without asking all the time. Like rubbing my back and getting me Mars bars and kissing me and stuff.”

“Ugh, no. I do that because I want to be, like, a good boyfriend.”

“Okay…”

Dex was still covering his eyes with his forearm. “But I really like being, uh, useful. Like, with stuff around the house. But then I feel guilty for liking it.”

It was probably best for Derek to keep his distance now, he thought, so he watched from his chair, wanting nothing more than to curl up by Dex and soothe him.

“You feel guilty because…”

“Ugh! It’s stupid. I don’t want to say it.”

“It’s not stupid, William. Whatever it is, it’s not stupid. I just want to understand.”

Dex took a breath, then two, then three, and stayed silent for so long Derek thought maybe he’d fallen asleep. Finally, though, he spoke.

“I’m supposed to be like, manly. Not want to dust your bookshelf for you and make you lunch. Ugh, don’t tell Shitty I said that, please, I don’t want a lecture. I know they’re not mutually exclusive. I fucking know, alright? I’m working on it.”

“Hey, whoa. Alright. I won’t tell him. And if that’s how you feel, then that’s how you feel. Okay. Okay. So you want me to ask you to do things. Not tell you. Uh. Why can’t I tell you, again?”

“Because I’m not your maid.”

“Right. Of course not. Um. Can you move over so I can lay down with you?”

Dex’s arm rolled away and he looked at Derek reproachfully. “Don’t chirp me like that.”

“I’m not! What, I can’t want to cuddle with you?”

“Fine.” Dex tucked himself closer to the wall and Derek all but fell in in his haste to get to the bed. “Alright there, Clumsy?”

“Do you have class later?” Derek asked, as if he didn’t know Dex’s schedule by heart, and as if he didn’t know that Dex knew that. Dex rolled his eyes.

“No. Are you going to lay down or not?”

“Well, can you take this off for me?” Derek fingered the strap of Dex’s binder. Dex narrowed his eyes. “You’ve had it on all day.”

“We’re not done talking about this, are we,” Dex said, but complied anyway, pulling off first his shirt then, with a sharp release of breath, his binder. He quickly put his shirt back on and opened his arms so Derek could lay in them.

“Um. No. I still have questions,” Derek said. “I can’t read your mind, Dex. This is _me_ being a good boyfriend.”

“Okay, okay, fine,” Dex mumbled against Derek’s hair.

“So, like, what kind of things do I ask for?”

“Um.” Dex tightened his grip around Derek’s waist. “Whatever you need.”

“That’s vague.”

Dex shrugged. “You don’t have to, like, come up with things just because. I just… want you to remember that I can help.”

“Whenever?”

“Um. Within reason? Maybe in front of the guys, you could like, text it if it’s too weird?”

“What do you mean, too weird?”

Derek’s hand made its way under Dex’s shirt to rub circles at the soft skin on this ribs.

“I don’t know, stuff we’ll get chirped for. Foot rubs. Cutting the crust off your sandwiches.”

Derek laughed and pressed a kiss to Dex’s collarbone. “I like the crust on my sandwiches. But okay, I see what you mean. But like, last night I asked you for a beer. That was alright?”

“If it’s not alright I’ll tell you.”

“Right, duh. And sometimes the others ask you for stuff too, right?”

Dex shifted a bit. “Um. Yeah. If that’s okay. But. I’ll prioritize you?”

“Dex, babe,” Derek said, lifting his head to look at Dex, who was decidedly not looking at him. “Of course it’s alright. They’re your friends too. You don’t have to put me first.”

“I want to,” Dex said quietly. “I like it.”

“Okay. I’ll just have to remember that when _I_ start to feel guilty.”

The silence was warm and comfortable like a blanket, enveloping them like Dex’s arms were doing, and Derek slid his hand over Dex’s skin again and again, slowly, softly.

“What about sex,” Derek finally said when it was clear Dex wasn’t going to go any further. 

“I thought. Um. I thought we were good, sex-wise. I mean, I like the way we have sex?”

“You don’t sound sure.”

“No, I am sure. I like it.”

Derek slid his head in closer to Dex’s neck so he could mouth along the taut lines of his skin. “Me too, babe. But do you want me to be more… demanding?” he asked, and immediately felt Dex’s heart rate speed up against his lips.

“If you want.”

“Dex.”

“Okay. Yes. Ugh. Sometimes.”

Derek rewarded him with a kiss, which was meant to stay chaste and simple, but deepened within seconds. “What about now?” he asked, pulling away just enough to say the words against Dex’s lips. His breath was hot on Derek’s mouth. “Do you want now?”

Dex let his head drop down on the pillow and closed his eyes. “Um. Yes. But I just started my period this morning, so.”

“I didn’t think that was the point.”

“Not always, no.”

Derek rolled over so he could pull Dex on top of him, hands still tight on his ribs. He squeezed. “William. Can you unbutton my shirt for me? My hands are occupied.”

Dex’s hands flew up to deftly work on Derek’s buttons, his blush rising to his cheeks from his neck and chest.

“Thank you,” Derek said once Dex was done and breathing faster. “Now I’d really like it if you could suck on my nipples.”

Derek’s left was immediately engulfed by Dex’s mouth, his tongue flicking all around it, and when Derek felt Dex’s hand creeping up cautiously to his neglected nipple, he tapped it and waited for Dex to look up at him before nodding.

“Kiss my neck, now. Uh. Shit. Can you kiss my neck?”

Dex raised his head, and his mouth was wet and his eyes were wide and focused and he was gorgeous like this. “That was, um, good. You can do that. When we’re having sex.”

“Sorry. I’m going to have to – oh, yeah, there – have to work on this dom thing – no, don’t stop, don’t stop.” Dex’s hand had ceased playing with Derek’s nipples, but began again, pinching and pulling and squeezing and rolling, while his mouth roved along Derek’s neck-skin, sure to be leaving marks. It was intoxicating, knowing Dex was doing this for him, because they both wanted it, because they wanted to make each other feel good. He could hardly believe his luck. When Dex shifted to grind his knee up into Derek’s groin, Derek groaned and held onto Dex’s back tighter, uncaring who heard.

“Ah fuck, babe, can you undo my pants? It’s getting tight,” he said, breath stuttering, impatient. “Come on, come on, undress me.”

Dex got right to it, giving Derek a chance to shrug off his shirt.

“Throw this in the hamper, would you?” Derek asked and Dex didn’t even look up from his task, just took the shirt one-handed and threw it into the basket at the foot of the bed while his other hand worked on unzipping Derek’s pants. When they were open and Derek felt like he could breathe again, Dex stopped abruptly and looked up, biting his lip.

“Dex? Go on, pull them off. Underwear too,” Derek said and Dex smiled as he did what he was told, his tongue sticking out of his mouth just a little, a flash of pink in the afternoon sun. God, that was hot. This whole thing was.

The air was cooler on Derek’s dick than he’d anticipated, but maybe that was because the rest of his body was so warm, his cheeks hot, his palms sweaty. Dex was looking at him expectantly, his breathing quick and harsh like he was turned on too, which – fuck. Yeah. Derek could get used to this.

“God,” Derek said. He didn’t know what he wanted Dex to do next – it was a strange, heady feeling knowing he would do almost anything right now. “Can you take your shirt off? Please. I want to touch you.”

He expected a no – sometimes Dex was too sensitive this time of the month – but what he got was a high-pitched whimper come out with his breath and his hands scrabbling to pull his top up over his head.

“Holy shit, Dex,” Derek said, watching Dex with wide eyes. “Come here.”

He pulled Dex down to kiss him, fast and filthy and wet, their chests pressed close, skin against hot skin, and when he started playing with Dex’s taut nipple, Dex gasped in his mouth, and loudly. Dex’s jeans were rubbing against Derek’s dick, which should have been wholly uncomfortable, but he was so hard that any kind of friction was welcome, needed.

“Get the lube, babe,” he said when Dex pulled away to arch his back under Derek’s ministrations. Dex nearly fell off to bed trying to reach over Derek to get to the bedside table, and Derek nearly pushed him away to do it himself, but he remembered that Dex _wanted_ this. He wanted to help, he wanted to do things for Derek. “Put some on your hand, okay? But stay up here, I want you to keep kissing me.”

“Yes, yes, okay,” Dex said, under his breath, like he wasn’t even aware he was speaking.

The thing was, Dex was right. They did have good sex before this. Truly. He always made sure Dex came at least once and sometimes twice, and they were slowly getting more adventurous and trying new things. But it was – a process, to say the least. They’d spent so much time at each others’ throats without really learning what the other liked or wanted, and sometimes Derek was afraid of telling Dex what he needed. But Dex had been so brave today, and he was obeying all his commands so well, so Derek wasn’t even afraid to tell him what he wanted now. 

“My neck, William,” he said, “right below my ear. Leave a mark. And start stroking my dick now, please.”

Dex gasped again as Derek’s hands went back to his chest, cupping him, squeezing, but he began to lick and suck at the perfect spot while his hand, slick with lube, began slow movements up and down Derek’s dick, warm and perfect.

“Tighter,” he said. Dex’s hand curled tighter. Derek groaned. “Fuck, you’re so good, babe. So good to me.”

That was the right thing to say, he could tell, because Dex dropped down slightly and began grinding against Derek’s thigh, which was about the most erotic thing Derek could imagine at that moment. When their eyes met, Dex’s were unfocussed and half-lidded and his mouth was red and wet and flushed. 

Soon, too soon, he felt his orgasm stirring low in his stomach, and leaned up to capture Dex’s right nipple in his mouth while Dex kept on stroking, up and down and hot.

“Faster,” he practically growled, and both Dex’s hand and his humping sped up, whimpering on each exhale, signalling he was getting close too. “God, Dex, I need this, come on. You’re so good for me, look at you, look at what you’re doing for me, I–” And then he crested the hill, spurting white-hot onto Dex’s hand, ripping through him, Dex’s mouth no longer kissing his collarbone but stuttering with each down-press on his leg. Derek grabbed Dex’s waist to push him down, pressing up with his knee until Dex shouted and arched his back, his breath stopping and his eyes screwing shut as he rode it out. Finally he rolled off and collapsed onto the bed, arm swung up over his eyes, both of them panting. 

“Dex?” Derek said after a few minutes, turning his head to look at Dex, blush receding on his smiling face. “Towel?”

Without opening his eyes he dropped his arm down to rummage around for the towel they’d left there last night, then turned over to wipe his hands and Derek’s sticky dick and stomach. 

“Come here?” he asked when Dex was done, and Dex immediately curled up in Derek’s waiting arms. Derek stroked his back until Dex finally opened his eyes a long while later and peered up, biting his lip.

“I liked that,” he said quietly, then promptly buried his face in Derek’s neck. 

“No kidding,” said Derek. “I was surprised at how much.”

“Did you like it,” came the muffled reply.

Derek laughed. “I really did. You were wonderful to me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And I think we could get even better with practice. It’ll take some getting used to.”

Dex lifted his head and nodded. “Yeah. But, um, I’m sorry I was loud.”

“I loved it,” Derek assured him, kissing his forehead. “I’m sure no one--”

“IF Y’ALL ARE DONE UP THERE I’VE GOT SOME PIE FRESH OUT OF THE OVEN!” came Bitty’s sudden holler floating up to the attic, followed by a pounding from beneath their floor, which was definitely someone with a broom. “AND MAKE YOURSELVES DECENT!”

Dex groaned.

“Okay, so maybe they heard,” Derek said, wincing. “Wouldn’t be the first time, right?”

“Ugh. God. You asked me to leave a mark.”

“Oh yeah.” Derek’s hand flew to his neck, where it was tender. “You did a good job, I’m sure.”

Dex rolled his eyes. “Let’s go. I’m hungry.”

“Worked up an appetite, did you?”

“Oh my God. You’re the worst.”

“I’m the best.” Derek grinned into Dex’s kiss.

“You’re something, anyway. Come on.” Dex pulled Derek bodily off the bed so he landed with a thump on his bare ass. “Do it for the pie, Derek. Do it for the pie.”

“Oh, you fucker. At least get me some underwear.”

“Hmm.” Dex tilted his head after he pulled his binder back on, adjusting it so it was comfortable. “Hmmmmm.” He picked up Derek’s shirt from the hamper and slid it on his shoulders, staring down at his naked boyfriend lying on the floor. “Nah, get it yourself.”

Derek was laughing when Dex ran out. He didn’t feel like rushing. He knew Dex would save him a piece.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me or talk to me anytime over at [fatlardo](http://www.fatlardo.tumblr.com).


End file.
